


Complicated emotions

by katiebuttercup



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlock and Molly decide to be adults by pretending the phone call never happened, The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: The first time Eurus speaks it's to Molly Hooper





	Complicated emotions

Characters belong to the BBC

Title: Silence  
Summery: the first time Eurus speaks it's to Molly hooper  
Rating: PG 

*

Molly wraps her arms around her middle as soon as the door closes behind her. She glances at the corners of the room trying to guess where the cameras were. Sherlock had demanded cameras, even muted ones. 

Despite everything it showed that he cared. At least a bit. 

Molly approaches the glass cautiously, wishing she had picked out a less flamboyantly cheerful cardigan. She stood out like a sore thumb amongst the hospital staff here--which wasn't that much different from BARTs. She was always sticking out for the wrong reasons. Too sweet, too cheerful, too meek.

Sherlock's sister stands, walks towards the glass and stops several paces back. Molly can see Sherlock's eyes and a touch of Mycroft's chin. It makes her heart hurt. 

She doesn't look like a murderer, a woman happy to sentence others to a horrific death on a whim. She looks...

Well not so much unlike Molly. Movies had given Molly an unflattering image of those trapped within the confines of their mind. But although she wore all white, her hair loose about her shoulders she didn't look crazy. She looked unbearably lonely. All Eurus has is a bed and a violin, monitored at all hours with no privacy. She thinks of Sherlock with his stacks of paper and experiments. His beloved clutter 

The silence weighs on her and she shifts her weight. Sherlock had told her that Eurus refused to talk that the only way he communicated with his sister was through their mutual love of the violin, so Molly whose musical talent lay in her left pinkie finger was nonplussed when he had told her his sister wanted to see her. 

"Are you---okay?" Apparently her social ineptitude follows her even here. 

Molly clears her throat and soldiers on. If Eurus snaps and kills her where she stands at least it'll stop the silence. Then a thought comes to her. 

Had the silence done this to Eurus? Or at least contributed? Had Mycroft's best intentions at keeping his sister safe through isolation actually compounded the problem. Did Eurus just want..

...company? 

Someone to see her?

"Sherlock's been to see you?" She nods at the violin case beside Eurus's bed. The woman herself doesn't move.

"And your mum and dad? My dad died ages ago--" she's babbling now the silence threatening to unpick her nerves. She wonders if this is how Eurus reads people. She wonders if she is giving Eurus enough rope to hang herself. 

And then mentally slaps herself. Eurus had used scalpel like precision to expose every nerve ending she had. There was little point in hiding anything. Her worst secret was out. Molly had little else to fear. 

"I-I don't really know why you wanted to see me--" she picks at the sleeve of her cardigan, suddenly annoyed. Why had she put on such a stupid top? Why couldn't she dress like an adult? Why...?

Her careening thoughts came to a sudden swift stop. Eurus takes a step closer to the glass, eyes wide and unbearably gentle.

"I like your cardigan," then with an air of someone imparting a deep and damning secret, "so does Sherlock"

Molly looks down at herself, today's cardigan is a happy yellow number with tiny bows at the collar. 

She thinks of every scathing word, every barely disguised contemptuous look he'd thrown at her in their short history and can't help the snort that comes out of her nose. 

Eurus tilts her head, just a fraction as if listening to something Molly couldn't hear. 

"Sherlock has been keeping secrets," she sounds fondly exasperated, like, well like a sister. 

"He likes the one with cherries," Eurus confides as if they are the best of friends. She describes the cardigan in so much detail, down to the frazzled cuff Molly uses as stress relief that she has to stop herself looking for the item in Eurus's cell. 

"Oh Sherlock described it in great detail" Eurus says, "he didn't mean to of course but he's an emotional boy, it made quite the impression on him," 

Molly swallows, she doesn't want to talk about Sherlock, it hurts too much. Too many splinters she couldn't remove. Eurus looks contrite. 

"Too many words" Eurus claps her hand over her mouth. 

"It's okay," Molly says, she takes a step forward, Eurus takes several steps backward. 

"Sorry!" Molly feels compelled to apologise, hoping that she hadn't just pushed Eurus's recovery back too far. She carefully steps back until Eurus's expression eases. 

Molly glances at the camera, hoping to catch a clue, should she go? 

"Did you like my gift?" Eurus asks

"What gift?" 

Eurus comes closer to the glass, peering at Molly like a child peeking over a wall.

"Or should I say Sherlock's gift?"

Molly feels rooted to the spot, in a second she is in her kitchen, clutching the phone and hurting and hurting and hurting. 

Molly clenches her jaw, she won't cry. Not in front of Eurus. 

"Thats what you wanted? A declaration of love from Sherlock Holmes? Didn't your heart go pitter patter pitter patter?" She pats her chest, over her heart several times.

 

Molly's fingers flex, she wants so badly to shut Eurus up to shut the Sherlock in her head up.

Why is she a play thing for the Holmes family? Why couldn't they just leave her alone. 

"Sherlock!" Eurus's voice is as sharp as a whip.

She stares at the camera

She looks at Molly, "you should go," 

The doors open and Sherlock appears, his eyes on his sister. Molly wonders briefly how he had known his sister was calling for him when the cameras recorded no sound. Eurus and Sherlock were staring at each other, suddenly Mycroft was at her elbow, easing her from the room. All she could see when the door slid shut was Sherlock standing almost at attention and Eurus poking a finger at his face behind the glass. 

"Did i mess everything up?" Molly asks anxiously. Mycroft shakes his head gently. 

"No, Sherlock made a promise to Eurus before we agreed to this meeting," Mycroft regards her, she feels like she is under a microscope. 

"It appears Sherlock reneged on the agreement"

She may not have Sherlock's idetic memory but the phone call was burned into her mind. Emotion threatens to overwhelm her but she tamps it down. 

Suddenly she doesn't care about Eurus or Sherlock or promises she just wants out. She feels sick to her stomach. 

"I want to leave," she doesn't recognise her voice. Stong. Emotionless. Apart. 

She doesn't look back when the helicopter starts to ascend.


End file.
